Bottom
by legallyblained
Summary: A skype call after Blaine and Sue's feud. Very quick mention of very rude stuff. IF YOU YELL AT ME ABOUT THE IDEA OF BOTTOM!BLAINE THEN YOU'RE A MORON.


"Hey!" Kurt's face brightened when Blaine's face popped up on the screen. Between Cassie critiquing his plié and pestering him about his platypus of a hag, and Carmen trying to push him to go lower than his usual register, he was pretty worn out, and it looked like Blaine had had it rough today too. He looked… not sad, exactly, but a little confused. "Something wrong?"

They both curled up in their seats and huddled around their coffee. Kurt had a blanket too, because unlike Blaine's parents, he and Rachel couldn't afford to be frivolous with the heating. He thought he'd be about the same temperature if he sat outside.

Blaine frowned.

"Um. I don't know."

"How come?"

"Well, you know Sue's been trying to get me back on the squad?"

Kurt nodded.

"Which, may I remind you, I'm totally in favour of. Yoga helped me with my flexibility, but nowhere near as much as the Cheerios."

Blaine grinned for a moment, but the frown quickly settled back on his features.

"Broga."

"What?"

"Oh, we were doing it at school a couple weeks ago. Sam called it Broga. Yoga for bros."

"…Right. Okay. I think I'll keep calling it yoga if it's all the same to you."

"Mmm."

"So, what's Sue done?"

"There was a sign. She flew a sign over the school. About me."

"What did it say?"

Blaine shifted in his seat, tucking one foot underneath him.

"Blaine is on the bottom."

"Oh my God. Well, if it's any consolation, she's said a lot more about Brittany and Santana's sex life in school assemblies. You can't take it personally."

"How? Kurt, that's as personal as it gets!"

"I know, but…" Kurt had become weirdly desensitized to Sue's behaviour by now. "But you were in a relationship for a year and a half. It's probably occurred to people by now that we were, you know, sexually active."

"Everyone laughed at me."

He looked so small and vulnerable, his arm wrapped protectively around his middle. This was what Kurt hated about Skype. It could never replace snuggling.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine. Other people - well, straight people - don't get it. She had no right to say anything like that about you. It was totally out of line, but 'gay teen enjoys anal sex' isn't exactly going to make any headlines. You can't let her get to you."

"I already did. I told her it wasn't true."

"Honey," they both started a little at the word, a word neither of them had used in a long time, "you don't have to defend yourself against a single thing she says. Especially that. It's not like it's a bad thing."

"I know that, Kurt, I do, but the rest of the school doesn't. They were looking at me like- like I was dirty. Like they thought less of me. So I denied it."

Kurt stroked the corner of his laptop with his thumb, wishing more than anything that he could hold Blaine's hand.

"I don't blame you. Our- your sex life is _none_ of her business."

"But I should know better than that. I'm not ashamed of anything."

"Of course you're not."

"I just- it doesn't mean anything about us, does it? About me?"

"You know it doesn't. You have a prostate. If the other guys at school knew how fun it was, they'd all be buying their girlfriends strap-ons." Blaine gave a little laugh, but it was weak. "It doesn't make you any less of a man, if that's what you're asking. Have you ever thought I was less of a guy when I've had you inside me?"

"God, no. And I know that, really. I don't need the speech. I guess I just don't like people thinking of me like that. I felt naked out there."

"Ouch. Not a good time of year for that." Blaine's laugh was more genuine this time. "But Blaine, whatever you do, you're no less vulnerable. Boy or girl, gay or straight, it doesn't matter what goes where. Letting anybody see you like that always has a degree of exposure."

"I know, but-"

"No buts. Except your actual butt. Which is excellent and should never go to waste. God, do you remember the first time I topped?"

Blaine blushed instantly, smirking as he sipped his drink.

"Maybe."

"Fine, I'll remind you. I have honestly never felt less in control in my life."

Blaine flashed back to Kurt's bedroom, digging his heels into Kurt's ass and demanding more. He could still feel the tremble in Kurt's arms as he tried to hold himself up, until Blaine nudged his elbows away so all of Kurt's weight was pressing down on him. He reassured Kurt, told him it felt amazing, then reached down to grab his ass and fucked himself down onto him again. Kurt was breathless, so uncertain, so scared of hurting Blaine, but Blaine kissed him gently and told him it was okay.

It had never been about who did what. It was always about trust.

Back in his own bedroom, in front of his computer, he hummed a little with satisfaction and realised he was daydreaming. Kurt was grinning on the screen.

"Having fun over there?"

Blaine wriggled a little in his chair.

"Yeah. A, um, a little too much fun, I think."

Kurt let out a satisfied 'hmm!'

"Glad I could make you feel better."

"I wish I could return the favour."

Kurt glanced past the partition to make sure the girls were still out.

"You can. But could we just do it on the phone? I need to get under the covers. It's freezing in here."

Blaine smirked.

"Sure. I'll warm you up in no time."


End file.
